


Tiny Dancer

by MoonyM77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyM77/pseuds/MoonyM77
Summary: Non-magical mondern AU - Wolfstar/MaraudersSirius is an aspiring musician having the time of his life with his friends... that is until an old school friend comes and turns his life around.Basically, I saw the video of Ben Barnes singing Tiny Dancer , and yeah. That's it.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Padfoot:** _James???_

 **Padfoot:** _Where the fuck are you????_

 **Padfoot:** _????_

 **Padfoot:** _Prongs, the gig starts in less than 5 minutes why don’t I see you??_

 **Padfoot:** _Hello??_

_________________________________________

Sirius sighed, locking his phone and sliding it back into his pocket. This wasn’t like James at all. James was his best mate, and his biggest supporter. He hadn’t missed one of Sirius’ gigs in the past five years, just like Sirius hadn’t missed one of James’ footie games. _So where was he?_

Sirius peaked his head around the corner of the backroom door, glancing around the crowded bar in search of his group of friends. Without much effort, he found them all seated around a table near the front of the stage. Everyone was there. Lily, Mary, Marlene and Dorcas. Both Prewett brothers. Frank and Alice. Even _Peter_ had made an appearance, and Sirius hadn’t seen much of him since they graduated high school, but still no James. 

Glancing up at the old fashioned clock hanging on the wall of the small, dingy backroom of the bar, Sirius saw that it was only one minute until his set was due to start. Almost as a last resort, he pulled out his phone again and shot a quick text to Lily.

_______________________________________

 **Sirius:** _Any idea where James is??_

 **Lily:** Sorry love, I’ve got no idea. I came straight from work.

 **Lily:** I thought he was backstage with you?

_______________________________________

Groaning loudly, Sirius threw his phone onto the beaten up sofa and strapped on his guitar. He heard the music that was previously playing over the speakers start to fade and one of the bartenders took the stage to introduce him. Nerves started to set in. He had played plenty of shows before, but none of them without James. Not that Sirius would have minded much if he had missed any of the other shows, but this one was his biggest one to date. Why did it have to be _this_ show that James missed?

Finally, Sirius took the stage, plugging the wire draped around the mic stand into his guitar and roughly taping his setlist to the back of the floor amp. Cheers and wolf whistles filled the bar, most of which were from his group of friends. Others were from women in the back of the bar, who were much _much_ older than Sirius and probably already too pissed to care. 

Without wasting any time, he aggressively stepped on one of his pedals and started straight into his first song without so much as a hello. This was extremely unlike Sirius, he normally at least thanked the audience for coming first, but he was too furious with James to care. It probably just added to his ‘Rockstar’ look anyways. 

About halfway through his set, Sirius caught sight of James, casually strolling through the bar and taking a seat next to Lily at the table. Normally, this alone would have frustrated Sirius, to have James show up late and act like nothing was wrong. However, it angered him even more to see that James wasn’t alone. He was followed by a tall, lanky man with curly brown hair, falling messily onto his forehead. Looking completely lost and out of place, he followed James shyly through the crowd and took a seat at the end of the table. 

_This??_ Sirius thought. _This is why James was late? This bloke who doesn’t even look like he belongs here?_

Unable to control his emotions, Sirius flew through the rest of his set before ripping the chord out of his electric and storming off of the stage without so much as a thank you to the crowd. He probably completely fucked up his set, but he could care less. He needed to get out of there _now._

_How dare James?_ Sirius threw his guitar into its case, still careful not to scratch it. (He may have been pissed off, but he still wasn’t _that_ mad.) He continued to rush around the dodgy back room, packing up his things as much as possible. _How dare he be late because he was hanging out with_ him. _Was he trying to replace me? Had I finally gotten too much?_

His phone was the last thing to pick up.

_______________________________________

 **Prongs:** So sorry, mate! Running a little late

 **Prongs:** I’ll be there soon, don’t worry

 **Prongs:** Have you started yet?

_______________________________________

Sirius rolled his eyes and shoved his phone into his pocket. He was sure James had a perfectly good explanation, but he was not in the mood to hear it at all, especially if it had anything to do with _him_. Slinging his guitar case across his shoulder and carrying his amp and pedal board in each hand, Sirius began to make his way out of the room. His plan was to discreetly slip out one of the back doors before one of his friends could spot him, or at least it was. 

Sirius had barely made it three feet out of the door way before hearing the familiar loud voice belonging to none other than James Potter.

“Oi! Padfoot! What a fucking great show! You were bloody brilliant!”

Sirius huffed. “No I wasn’t, and you would’ve known that if you didn’t miss over half of my set.”

“Pads, mate, I’m sorry! Like I told you, I was running late, then I ran into Remus and we got to talking. You remember Remus right? He was in our year at school.” James pointed to the same shy lad that had followed James into the bar. He stood just a few feet behind them, hands shoved into the pockets of his corduroy pants as he chatted away to the rest of the group. 

“Right.” He said with as little emotion he could possibly display. At this point, Sirius _really_ _didn’t care._ He just hoped James got the message. Shrugging his shoulder slightly in an attempt to stop his guitar from sliding, he attempted to push past James- and _Remus_ \- so he could finally do what he did whenever things didn’t go his way: get absolutely pissed.

James got the message, but he clearly wasn’t giving up yet. 

“Why don’t I help you with your gear? We can bring it back to mine, it’s closer anyways, then we can head back here and meet up with the others, yeah?”

“Not interested.”

“Pads, I said I was sorry! You’re being completely unreasonable. Why can’t we just talk it out and-”

“I don’t want to talk about it James!” 

James took a step back, looking hurt. Sirius took this as his opportunity to leave, storming out of the bar and not looking back. 

_I can’t believe him._ Sirius thought as he walked briskly, navigating his way through the familiar streets of London. _Like_ I’m _the one being unreasonable? Not a chance_

Once he reached his apartment complex, Sirius completely regretted his decision. He was already out of shape to begin with, and he was carrying three heavy pieces of equipment on top of that. He knew that he should’ve just stopped being a little drama queen and taken James up on the offer, but it was too late now. He was committed to the argument. 

After the seemingly endless journey lugging his large equipment up four flights of stairs (the lift was broken, yet again) and cramming it into the first available space of his small instrument-cluttered apartment, Sirius decided to check his phone. *Insert number here* messages.

_______________________________________

 **James:** Padssss, I said I was sorry

 **James:** Pls forgive me

 **James:** I feel terrible for missing your gig

 **James:** But you know I wouldn’t have missed it if I didn’t have a good reason.

 **James:** Please hear me out.

_______________________________________

 **Marlene:** Oi, Black

 **Marlene:** Stop being a stubborn git and get back here

_______________________________________

 **Lily:** You alright, love?

 **Lily:** You seemed upset

 **Lily:** Is it about James?

 **Lily:** I can talk to him, if you’d like?

 **Lily:** Just let me know

 **Lily:** Hope ur okay xx

________________________________________

 **Mary:** Aw hun why’d you leave? 

**Mary:** Want me to come over?

 **Mary:** I can cheer you up;)

 _Christ._ Sirius thought, fumbling with his phone as he typed out one short text. The others could wait.

 **Sirius:** _Please._


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius groaned, rolling off of Mary and onto his back beside her. Their limbs intertwined, they both panted heavily. After they both settled down, Sirius finally spoke.

“Right, thanks for that. I needed it.”

“Anytime, love.” Mary smiled sweetly, rolling over and kissing Sirius on the cheek before climbing out of bed. She wasted no time picking up her dress and redressing herself, fluffing her hair in the mirror and reapplying her lipstick. 

This was what Sirius loved about Mary. He could call her up after a long day and she’d be there within minutes. No questions asked. Straight down to business and no strings attached. 

“You coming?” She asked as she slipped on her heels and stood by the door.

“You’re not serious?” Sirius scoffed. 

“We’ll you’ve got your shag, haven’t you? Come on! The night’s still young!”

“I’m not going back with him there.”

“James? You’re being a little dramatic don’t you think?”

“Mary, you  _ know _ it’s a sensitive topic for me.” 

“Yes, but  _ honestly _ you’re ruining everyone's night. We were supposed to be celebrating!” 

“Nothing to be celebrating.” Sirius mumbled, rolling on his side and turning his back to Mary. 

“Right, well if you want to act like a child and sulk in bed then be my bloody guest!” She snapped. “But I know you, Sirius, and you’re never one to turn down a party. Pissy mood or not.”

Sirius ignored her, not moving from his position on the bed. He heard her scoff as her heels clicked down the hallway loudly. The door slammed. 

***

The next morning, Sirius woke feeling as guilty as ever. After spending hours thinking it over after Mary left the night before, he knew how much of a dick he had been. James surely had a perfectly good reason for being late to the set, and to not even hear him out was completely unreasonable. He knew he had to apologize. 

Rolling to his side and reaching across to his bedside table, Sirius picked up his phone. 

_ 10:36 am - 3 missed calls from Lily _

He sighed, pressing Lily’s name and his phone began to ring.

_ “Sirius!” _ Lily’s cheery voice filled the air. “ _ It’s about time!” _

“Sorry Lil. Listen, I’m sorry about last night-”

“ _ I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, Black!” _

“Right. Er- Is James in then?” 

_ “I’m afraid not, he just left for practice. Actually, that’s why I called. How soon can you get here?” _

“Christ, Evans! Calling me for a cheeky shag while James is out?”

_ “Oh yes, of course that’s why I called.”  _ Sirius could practically hear Lily rolling her eyes. 

“Well why else would Ms. Lily Evans require my presence right this instance?”

“ _ I need you to get over here because I know how you can make it up to James. I can’t explain over the phone. Can you just get here as soon as possible?”  _

“Sure, I’ll be there in ten.” 

Sirius hung up and quickly got out of bed, pulling on the first clothes he found. He ran his hand through his hair, making it presentable enough to leave the house, before grabbing his phone and wallet and leaving his small flat. James and Lily lived only a few streets over, so he decided to walk rather than get an uber. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Sirius called, letting himself into the apartment as he normally did. 

Lily emerged from the kitchen, her bright red hair pulled back into a tight bun and a large smile plastered across her face. 

“Hurry up! We’ve got a lot to do!” She said urgently, taking his hand and dragging him into the kitchen. 

“Will you at least tell me what it is we’re doing?” Sirius laughed, taking a seat at the small island. 

“Alright, alright. Tea?” Sirius nodded and Lily placed the kettle on to boil before sitting across from him. “Right. Where do I start? Erm, so you know how James has been playing with that small football team since we finished uni?”

Sirius nodded.

“Well yesterday, after practice, the coach pulled him aside to have a chat. Apparently, the head of the Gryffindors have been keeping an eye on him, and they want to sign him!”

Sirius looked at Lily in shock. 

“Bloody hell! You’re not serious? That’s amazing!” 

_ The Gryffindors? _ One of the biggest football teams in the UK wanted _ James?!  _

“Yes!!” Lily squealed in excitement. “It’s still not official, we won’t know until the end of the week, but he said his chances are really good!”

“Christ, I can’t believe it! I take it that’s why he was late to the gig last night then?”

“Yeah, that’s it. He was meeting with a few reporters to talk about the situation.” Her tone suddenly changed as she stood to finally make the tea. “Listen Sirius, he really does feel terrible about missing it though. You know he wouldn’t have if he had the choice.” 

“No, I understand now. I was just being a prat last night, it’s alright.” Sirius sighed. “I just want to make it up to him. So what’s your big plan?”

“Oh yeah, that!” She smiled, handing Sirius his freshly made cup of tea. 

“Cheers.” He smiled, bringing the mug to his lips, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that he hadn’t eaten or drank anything since the night before. He decided to go look through the cupboards to find something to go with it. 

“Right, so, I was thinking that maybe we could throw him a surprise party to celebrate! We could have everything set up here and ready for when he comes home from evening practice this Friday, since that’s when he’ll have his definite answer.”

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Sirius answered back, his head buried deep inside the pantry. He was not going to touch whatever organic snacks James and Lily seemed to have stocked up, and knew there had to be some sort of unhealthy food  _ somewhere.  _

“Great! I knew you’d agree. Of course we’re going to have a lot of work to do, and it’s going to be difficult to find time between work, and your music, and of course finding times to meet when James isn’t around.” Lily continued to ramble on excitedly “We’re going to need more than just the two of us if we’re going to pull this off. I mentioned it to Remus last night and he seemed to be pretty keen on helping us out!”

Sirius quickly turned to face Lily, smacking his head on one of the shelves as he did so.

“Fuck.” He groaned, rubbing his head tenderly before turning his attention back to Lily. “Why the hell would  _ Remus _ want to help us out?”

The name rolled off of his tongue with such hate and bitterness. Sirius didn’t even know why, he barely even knew the bloke. There was just something about him that made something turn inside him… 

“Oh be nice, he just wants to help! He hasn’t changed much since secondary school. He’s such a nice lad.”

“How do you know what he was like in secondary school? It’s not like we were friends with him, Lily. I don’t even think I spoke to him once.”

“Speak for yourself! He and I were in all the same classes. He actually hung around with us a lot. Maybe if you were less of a self absorbed prick back then you would have noticed!” 

“Maybe I didn’t notice him because I didn’t care! I had a lot more going on in my life to worry about than being a pity friend to the weird kid who had none.” 

“I take it, I'm not welcome here?” A third voice said shyly. 

Sirius and Lily stopped their bickering and turned quickly to see Remus standing awkwardly in the kitchen doorway. 

“I’m sorry, I-um I knocked, but no one answered so I thought maybe I had the wrong address.” Remus continued, scratching the back of his head nervously. “But then I heard your voices, so I figured that you didn’t hear me and I could just let myself in. Then I got inside and realized you were arguing about  _ me _ . I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have intruded. I’m overstepping by being here. I can just leave.”

Sirius watched as Remus turned and started to make his way towards the door. 

_ Yes.  _ He thought.  _ Leave. We don’t need you. _

Lily soon ruined Sirius’ hopes. 

“Don’t be silly! Sirius was just being a drama queen like usual.” She smiled cheerfully before turning back to Sirius and giving him the ‘be nice’ look. “Come sit down!”

Remus turned back, reluctantly. His shoulders slouched, making him seem three inches shorter than what he was, he cautiously made his way into the kitchen and sat as far from Sirius as possible. 

“Great!” Lily clapped her hands. “Tea, Remus?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took so long! I had the first five chapters written before deciding that I didn't like where it was going and I wanted to rewrite it all starting from chapter 2. They should be more frequent now that I have everything outlined and sorted! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
